Cotton has been grown for about 7,000 years. In 2009 about 45 billion pounds of cotton was produced. Mealybugs are a recent pest to harming cotton crops around the world. In June of 2008, The International Cotton Advisory Committee reported that the mealybug was a new threat to cotton and that pyrethroid insecticides are not effective against mealybugs. Furthermore, it was reported that an effective insecticide has yet to be found (“Mealy Bug: A New Threat to Cotton Production in Pakistan and India” The ICAC Recorder, VOL. XXVI No. 2, pages 15-19 Jun. 2008). A solution to this new threat is needed.